Los ojos de la bestia
by Cynder94
Summary: —Si te dijera que soy peligroso, ¿te marcharías sin mí? —Ella no respondió. Él la contempló con tristeza—. Cuando te pida que corras, corre. Y no mires atrás —añadió. / Universo alterno. Serie de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Los ojos de la bestia.**

—Si te dijera que soy peligroso, ¿te marcharías sin mí? —Ella no respondió. Él la contempló con tristeza—. Cuando te pida que corras, corre. Y no mires atrás —añadió.

**Disclaimer: **_Inuaysha_ no me pertenece. Es obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 1.**

Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Su simple visión lo torturaba. Allí, tirada en el suelo, su ropa rasgada. Sus muñecas y tobillos fuertemente atados. Aterrada.

Y todo era culpa suya.

Las cadenas que rodeaban sus propios brazos estaban heladas. Era desagradable. Y eso solo conseguía que la sensación de malestar, de ansiedad, de impotencia, no hiciera más que aumentar. Tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para controlarse y no ensañarse de nuevo con los grilletes. A fin de cuentas, no cederían con facilidad. Todavía no.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia ella disimuladamente. A pesar de la penumbra todavía podía distinguir su figura.

El larguísimo cabello negro de la muchacha, sucio y enmarañado, caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro, tapándolo por completo. Ella permanecía inmóvil, acurrucada contra la pared. Su delicado cuerpo se sacudía de manera casi imperceptible, pero Inuyasha no podía saber si el causante de sus estremecimientos era el frío… o si ella estaba llorando.

Mentalmente soltó la decimosexta maldición de la noche.

Le hubiera gustado poder echar un vistazo a sus muñecas; temía que las cadenas la hubiesen dañado. Su propia piel estaba llena de cortes, en algunas zonas en carne viva. Una costra de sangre cubría las heridas. Por desgracia, su vista no era lo suficientemente buena.

Inspiró hondo un par de veces pero, por supuesto, no logró calmarse. Hizo crujir los nudillos. Chasqueó la lengua. Todo en vano.

El suspiro de Kagome le produjo un escalofrío. Esa era la primera reacción por parte de la joven en mucho tiempo, prácticamente en las tres horas que llevaban allí encerrados. Lo cierto es que ella todavía se negaba a mirarlo. Y eso lo estaba matando. No obstante, Inuyasha no la culpaba por ello. No podía hacerlo. Merecía su desprecio. Merecía que lo odiara.

El nudo que se formó en su garganta en respuesta a tales pensamientos lo sorprendió. Creía haber aprendido a vivir al margen de ella. Después de once años, creía haberse acostumbrado. Y, sin embargo, durante un instante se sintió tentado de extender la mano hacia ella, de abrazarla tal y como solía hacerlo años atrás, cuando Kagome no era más que una niña.

En solo un segundo cambió de idea. Su mano quedó detenida un instante en el aire, los dedos estirados en dirección a la muchacha. Luego la dejó caer, limitándose a contemplarla en silencio. Una vez más, se maldijo por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, por haberle fallado. Otra vez.

Frustrado, dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared.

No quiso volver a mirarla. Pero, a pesar de todo, era incapaz de olvidar su figura desvalida. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. En el dolor que podría estar sintiendo, en el peligro que podría aguardarla.

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin que él pudiera hacer nada por retenerlas.

—Lo siento…

_Ever since I could remember_

_everything inside of me_

_just wanted to fit in._

**Continuará…**

Este fic está basado en la canción _Monster_, de Imagine Dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Once años antes.

Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los barrotes de la verja; la puerta estaba cerrada. La zarandeó, la sacudió. Nada. La puerta no cedería.

La primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y ella, llena de rabia, se la secó de un manotazo. Su mirada se clavó en la imponente mansión que se alzaba al otro lado del portalón; todas las cortinas estaban corridas. Todas… a excepción de una. Era la de la habitación de Inuyasha.

La niña gritó el nombre de su amigo. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra, y otra más. Lo llamó miles de veces. Y nunca hubo respuesta. Su mejor y único amigo llevaba días evitándola. Ignorándola.

La voz de su nodriza la sobresaltó. La anciana Kaede se acercaba corriendo, jadeante y al borde de las lágrimas. Al instante Kagome se sintió culpable por haberse escapado. A sus ocho años de edad jamás había realizado fechoría semejante.

Kaede farfulló una retahíla de palabras mientras se abalanzaba sobre la niña. No obstante, Kagome no le prestaba atención. Solo se dejó abrazar; su mirada todavía seguía clavada en la ventana de Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha se ha ido? —La voz de Kagome temblaba. Su tono, tan bajo y dulce, cortó de improviso la regañina de Kaede. La mujer tragó saliva. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la casa.

—No, no se ha ido todavía —murmuró. Le acarició el cabello, tratando de peinarlo con las manos—. Pero creo que lo hará pronto.

Kagome permaneció unos minutos en silencio, tratando de asimilar la situación.

—¿Es por mi culpa? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin. Antes siquiera de haber acabado la frase agachó la cabeza. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

—Claro que no. No, no… —Otro abrazo. Esta vez con más fuerza—. ¿Por qué iba a ser culpa tuya?

La niña enterró la nariz en el hombro de Kaede.

—Mamá me contó que Inuyasha y yo nos casaríamos cuando fuera mayor. —Trató de contener un hipido—. Pero Inuyasha no quiere, ¿verdad?

Kaede la apartó de sí con cuidado, mirándola con tristeza. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Pero eso no era suficiente para la niña.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ha abandonado?

Solo quería entender.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, sé que este capítulo es un poco aburrido pero es necesario para la historia. Esperemos que el siguiente sea más interesante.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **serena tsukino chiba**, **azucenas45**, **Minako-Sama13 **y a **miko kaoru-sama **También a **TheLadyOfFluffy** por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

—¿Que lo sientes? —Kagome no levantó la cabeza. No había rabia en su voz, pero parecía agotada—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Inuyasha?

Él suspiró, cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo explicarle por qué había desaparecido una década atrás? Ojalá pudiera hacer que comprendiera, ojalá pudiera mostrarle la verdad. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No _podía _hacerlo. Así que, al final, optó por la salida más fácil.

—Siento no haber podido protegerte. —Hizo crujir los nudillos—. Ellos no te buscaban a ti.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada de Kagome. Por fin ella se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Y de ti… —susurró la muchacha—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti?

Inuyasha guardó silencio unos minutos. Tantos, que Kagome pensó que no volvería a hablar.

—Buscan venganza. —Su voz no tembló cuando volvió a hablar. Ella lo miró sorprendida; Inuyasha no bromeaba. Él abrió la boca para tratar de explicarse pero no lo consiguió. Algo le detuvo. Algo que conocía bien.

Era esa sensación. El preámbulo de la muerte, del final.

Ahí estaba otra vez; ese cálido torrente que se extendía desde su pecho, que desbordaba las venas. El cosquilleo en los dedos, el ardor en la garganta. El dolor en las articulaciones.

Jadeó. Kagome lo miró sorprendida, sin saber qué ocurría. Sin saber si podía ayudarle. No obstante, no fue necesario.

Solo duró un segundo. En solo un instante la sensación desapareció. Y, sin embargo, su recuerdo seguía ahí, vivido. E Inuyasha sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

Que se les acababa el tiempo.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué…?

Él la interrumpió.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

La mujer lo miró sin comprender el por qué de su súbito y extraño comportamiento. Sin embargo, lo peor fueron las palabras que pronunció a continuación.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí. —La miró a los ojos. Sus iris, color oro viejo, brillaban enloquecidos. Hablaba en serio—. O morirás.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Kagome no tuvo ocasión de responder. El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la interrumpió antes siquiera de que comenzara a hablar. La luz del sol se coló en la habitación obligándoles a entrecerrar los ojos. Lo único que podían distinguir era la figura de un hombre, parada en el quicio de la puerta.

Inuyasha se revolvió, las cadenas se clavaron en su piel. Él no pareció notarlo.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó. El hombre dio un paso adelante. Entró en la habitación con pasos lentos, sin despegar la mirada de Inuyasha. Su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, era de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco. Inuyasha dejó de forcejear de inmediato.

—¿Me has reconocido? —rió—. No debería sorprenderte. —Se encogió de hombros y su atención se volvió hacia Kagome. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, logrando que Inuyasha se retorciera de nuevo.

—No te atrevas a tocarla. ¡No…!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome; el gruñido que escapó de la garganta de Inuyasha era casi animal. Enseñaba los dientes. Pero, por toda respuesta, el hombre se volvió de nuevo en su dirección. No parecía asustado. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona. Alzó la mano e Inuyasha reparó por primera vez en que llevaba una escudilla llena de sopa.

—Solo pretendo evitar que muera de inanición. —Dejó el plato en el suelo, junto a la muchacha. Ella no se movió—. Deberías agradecérmelo.

En esta ocasión fue Inuyasha el que no tuvo ocasión de responder. El sonido de unos pasos hizo que todos se volvieran hacia la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde un segundo hombre llegó a la sala. De ojos verdes y largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta, el recién llegado parecía más amigable que su compañero.

Su mirada se posó sobre Kagome.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el de cabello blanco. Parecía molesto por la interrupción. Se notaba claramente quién mandaba.

El moreno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; le costó un instante volverse hacia su amigo.

—Ha llegado ya —susurró finalmente.

El rostro del rubio se transformó por completo. La mueca ansiosa que se dibujó en su rostro hizo pensar a Kagome que aquello no era algo bueno para ellos.

El hombre se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Parecía deseoso de comprobar la veracidad de aquellas palabras. No les dirigió ni un último vistazo. En cambio, el moreno sí lanzó una mirada a Kagome, una mirada que a Inuyasha no le pasó desapercibida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándolos solos de nuevo, él soltó un suspiro. Todavía notaba la sangre corriendo por las venas a una velocidad vertiginosa; el pulso golpeaba con fuerza en las muñecas. Dolía.

¿Cuántos días quedaban? ¿Tres, cuatro?

—¿Inuyasha? —La voz de Kagome lo sobresaltó. Sonaba asustada. —¿Quiénes… son?

Él guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Hakud_ō_shi —murmuró—. El rubio se llama Hakud_ō_shi-

—Y… ¿De qué lo conoces?

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Cuando habló, lo hizo lentamente:

—Maté a su hermano hace dos años.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por sus reviews a **cindychan10**, **anii**, **CaandyPink, serena tsukino chiba **y **lBdE**. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios.

Sé que la historia es un poco lío, pero queda poco para que se empiecen a solucionar las cosas. Pronto daré las respuestas xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Inuyasha empezaba a perder la esperanza. Habían pasado tres días desde su primer encuentro con Hakud_ō_shi y, por más que le había rogado que se llevara a Kagome, que la alejara de él, su captor no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle aquella satisfacción. A él no le importaba en absoluto si Kagome vivía o moría.

Así que_ necesitaba_ al hombre de la coleta. Se acababa el tiempo. Lo notaba en la sangre, lo notaba en el cuerpo. El dolor en las articulaciones iba en aumento, los latidos del corazón eran ahora más lentos. Sus sentidos, más agudos.

—Inuyasha… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

¿Cuántas veces ella le había hecho la misma pregunta?

Tragó saliva. No, no quería explicárselo. Y, sin embargo, parecía que no tenía alternativa. Puede que en tan solo unas horas todo acabase. ¿Cómo negarle la verdad? Era todo lo que podía darle.

—¿Inuyasha? —La voz de la muchacha lo arrancó de sus pensamientos—. Inuyasha, por favor…

No, no había otra salida. Merecía una explicación. Merecía que la mirase a los ojos al decirle que solo le quedaban unas horas de vida. Merecía que la mirase a los ojos al confesarle que él sería su asesino.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿No merezco saber…? —La voz se le quebró. No obstante, no parecía asustada. Cansada, quizá. Pero no asustada.

Él clavó la mirada en sus muñecas. Apenas quedaba rastro de las profundas heridas que solo unos días antes habían cubierto su piel. Sí, el tiempo se acababa. Debía tomar una decisión. Ya.

—Nunca quise irme. —Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa—. Hace once años… no quería irme. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Inuyasha dudó. No sabía cómo empezar.

—Cuando naciste mi padre me llevó a verte. Yo tenía siete años. —Pausa—.Te pusieron en mis brazos. Mi padre sonrió y dijo que el hijo de un conde debía casarse con la hija de un conde. —Soltó una risotada, corta, llena de amargura—. Estábamos prometidos desde antes de nacer. —La miró a los ojos. Ella estaba inmóvil—. Así funcionan las cosas.

—¿Tan malo era eso? —La voz de Kagome no era más que un susurro.

—Sí, lo era.

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. Sin embargo, la confesión de Inuyasha no había terminado.

—Para ti lo hubiera sido. Algo horrible. —Tragó saliva—. Cuando supe la verdad… Cuando descubrí quién era… ¿Cómo podría obligarte a pasar el resto de tu vida junto a alguien como yo? A compartir tu existencia… con un monstruo.

—¿Qué…? —No la dejó continuar.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Tengo que intentarlo, al menos. —Hizo crujir los nudillos—. Pero no dejarán que yo me vaya.

—No entiendo… —Calló. No supo cómo continuar.

—Si te dijera que soy peligroso, ¿te marcharías sin mí? —Ella no respondió; todavía trataba de comprender el secreto oculto tras sus palabras. Él la contempló con tristeza—. Debo conseguir que te suelten… Así que cuando te pida que corras, corre. Y no mires atrás —añadió.

_If I told what I was,_

_would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous_

_would you be scared?_

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias por los reviews a **anii, miko kaoru-sama, lBdE, serena tsukino chiba **y** Neri Dark.** Pensaba que en este capítulo ya iba a poder empezar a resolver las cosas, pero los drabbles no dan para mucho…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Inuyasha no se movió. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha. No se atrevía a mirar, a enfrentarse a Hakud_ō_shi.

Lo cierto es que esta hubiera sido su última oportunidad; si la última comida de Kagome la hubiera traído el otro hombre quizá, solo quizá…

Pero el aire no olía a comida, no había rastro del olor salado de la sopa. En realidad, no había rastro del olor a sudor y sangre que siempre acompañaba a Hakud_ō_shi. Y entonces escuchó el ruido. El tintineo del metal.

No, no habían venido a traer la comida.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos. El hombre de la coleta estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. De nuevo, su mirada se había posado sobre Kagome pero Inuyasha no reparó en ello. Y es que el objeto que el hombre había traído consigo le heló la sangre. Así que aquello era lo que habían recibido unos días atrás… Hakud_ō_shi sabía bien con quien se enfrentaba.

—¿Podrías desatarla? —No supo de dónde sacó el valor para hablar. Si fallaba entonces todo estaría perdido—. Está incómoda, y las cadenas le hacen daño.

El hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero el gesto quedó congelado.

—Aunque la sueltes no va a escapar. —Mientras hablaba procuraba evitar mirar el maldito objeto. Era difícil.

—Tiene razón, no va a escapar. —La voz no era la del hombre. Se escuchó más allá de la puerta, fuera de la sala. Inuyasha, tan ensimismado como estaba tratando de lograr lo que se proponía, no había reparado en esa segunda presencia.

Otro hombre entró. Ni Inuyasha ni Kagome lo habían visto antes. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad. Estaba pálido, parecía cansado. Haciendo caso omiso de su compañero se arrodilló junto a Kagome.

—Una señorita tan bella no debería encontrarse en esta situación. —El hombre miró a su amigo por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué dices, Kouga? ¿La soltarás?

El tal Kouga pareció dudar.

—Hakud_ō_shi nos matará —respondió al fin—. Nos estás metiendo en un lío, Miroku.

—Hakud_ō_shi no volverá hasta esta noche. Concedámosle unas horas de comodidad. —Le sonrió a la muchacha—. A fin de cuentas, no puede escapar.

El tiempo quedó detenido mientras Kouga calló. Pareció dudar unos minutos, luego suspiró. Miró a Inuyasha y alzó el objeto que sostenía entre las manos.

—La soltaré, pero lo primero es lo primero.

Se acercó a Inuyasha, y este se dejó hacer. La pesada cadena de plata se cerró con un chasquido alrededor de su cuello; le quedaba floja pero el roce contra la piel era insoportablemente doloroso.

Se preguntó cómo iba a poder soportarlo una vez que todo comenzara. Quizá fuera mejor así, se dijo. Quizá fuera mejor morir, incluso aunque ello significase una agonía lenta mientras la plata le quemaba.

No protestó. Y cuando Kouga se inclinó hacia Kagome y soltó sus grilletes no pudo evitar pensar que todavía quedaba una posibilidad.

**Continuará…**

Perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy de exámenes…

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

En cuanto Kouga y Miroku salieron de la habitación Kagome se dejó caer contra la pared, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Contenta de verse liberada, se frotó las muñecas con fuerza, aunque el simple roce de sus dedos le producía un dolor insoportable al entrar en contacto con la piel que los grilletes habían rasgado. Pero no importaba; la libertad estaba un paso más cerca y eso bien compensaba el dolor.

Al fin, se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué una cadena de plata?

Él se negó a responder; ni siquiera le prestó atención. Fingió ignorar la pregunta, aunque Kagome sabía bien que la había escuchado. No podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Cómo sabías que Kouga accedería a soltarme? —Sabiendo lo terco que podía llegar a ser, decidió cambiar de tema. Su voz estaba llena curiosidad.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, todavía exultante de orgullo tras haber logrado llevar a cabo su plan. Casi en el límite. Casi no quedaba tiempo.

—He visto cómo te observa —murmuró con suficiencia.

Ella lo miró confusa; sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Y cómo…?

—¿Que cómo lo hace? —Inuyasha la interrumpió—. Con admiración. Con ansia. Y deseo. Te mira esperando que tú le devuelvas la misma mirada.

Kagome enmudeció. Inuyasha temía la pregunta que vendría a continuación, temía la respuesta que debía darle. Y, por supuesto, a pesar de la reticencia inicial de la muchacha, esta no tardó en llegar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Inuyasha gruñó algo ininteligible.

—¿Perdón?

Él, una vez más, decidió ignorar su pregunta.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo, en cambio—. Necesito que hagas lo que te pida, ¿me lo prometes?

La chica pareció decepcionada pero, no obstante, no tardó en recomponerse. No dudó ni un instante antes de asentir. Por mucho que le pesase no podía negarle nada a Inuyasha. No, después de haber comprobado que, a pesar de los muchos años que había pasado lejos de él, a pesar de su abandono, él seguía preocupándose por ella.

—Necesito que busques algo afilado. Por favor.

Ella ni siquiera intentó obtener una explicación. Sabía que sería en vano.

Entornó los ojos, tratando de descubrir algo en la penumbra. Con paso lento y la mirada clavada en el suelo para no perder detalle de lo que la rodeaba, se acercó a una pila de cajas apiladas en una esquina de la sala y pronto encontró lo que quería.

—¿Esto sirve? —Y le mostró un clavo oxidado, tan largo como su dedo índice. Él asintió y extendió la mano pidiendo que se lo entregase. Sus dedos se rozaron y Kagome descubrió, con sorpresa, que él ardía. Temerosa de que pudiera tener fiebre, quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Y es que, sin titubear un instante, Inuyasha empuñó el clavo y lo hundió en su brazo con brutalidad. La sangre salpicó su rostro. Kagome soltó un grito ahogado; el torrente de sangre comenzó a manar rápidamente de la herida.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Se lanzó hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado y trató de arrebatarle el clavo. Él no se lo impidió pero, al ver que ella amenazaba con perder el control, la agarró y la zarandeó suavemente, obligándola a prestarle atención.

—¡Kagome! Tranquila, no pasa nada. —Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Puede ser peligroso. Puede infectarse y…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esta noche se habrá curado.

Kagome lo miró con incredulidad, él no le permitió hacer ninguna pregunta.

—Necesito que manches la puerta con esta sangre.

—¿Por qué? —En esta ocasión no pudo contenerse. De nuevo, sus ruegos fueron en vano.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor… —No estaba preparado para revelarle la verdad. Todavía no, aún podía disfrutar de su compañía unas horas… No soportaría ver el rechazo en su mirada, la repulsión… Todavía no.

Ella se dio por vencida, no trató de insistir. Simplemente, hizo lo que le pedía. De la manga de su vestido sacó un pañuelo, que empapó en la sangre de Inuyasha. Luego, con paso decidido, tratando de evitar posar la mirada sobre la tela embadurnada, se acercó a la puerta y frotó el pañuelo sobre ella, hasta que la madera se tiñó de sangre.

—Ahora ata el pañuelo al pomo. Y límpiate lo mejor que puedas. —Kagome obedeció una vez más. Sus ágiles dedos no tardaron en colocar la tela en el lugar indicado. Sin embargo, una vez terminó se quedó inmóvil, los dedos todavía aferrados al pañuelo ensangrentado.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Inuyasha la contempló con tristeza. Quizá esta fuera la última vez que la viera, que pudiera estar con ella… Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas…

—¿Kagome? —Su voz la sobresaltó. Parecía distinta. Cansada, derrotada.

—¿Sí?

Silencio. Y al final:

—Yo te miro igual.

Ella se volvió hacia él. Tardó unos instantes en comprender de qué le hablaba.

El hombre había desviado la vista incómodo, avergonzado. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave tono rosado. Carraspeó.

—¿Qué…?

—Que yo también te miro así, ¿vale? ¿No era eso lo que querías saber antes? —Se negó a mirarla mientras lo decía, mantenía la cabeza gacha—. Yo…

Él suspiró, ella jadeó.

—Yo… te miro de la misma manera en que te mira Kouga.

**Continuará…**

Mil perdones por el retraso; los exámenes me están matando. Como disculpa aquí va un capi que, aunque no es muy interesante, es el doble de largo. Y, en el próximo, si todo va bien, empieza "la acción". No creo que le queden muchos capítulos al fic.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer. **Y, sobre todo, a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar review.** Es algo que se agradece muchísimo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kagome lo observó sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En serio esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Inuyasha? ¿El mismo Inuyasha que había desaparecido once años atrás, sin ninguna explicación, dejándola atrás?

—Inuyasha… —La voz se le quebró. El corazón se había acelerado, las mejillas se habían teñido de un intenso color rosado.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

—Inuyasha —repitió. ¿Qué podía decir? —Yo siempre te he… —Calló. ¿Decirle que lo había esperado? ¿Que durante once años había anhelado su regreso? No. ¿Qué diablos podía…?

La mueca de dolor de su amigo detuvo en seco sus pensamientos. Sus facciones, de pronto, se habían contraído en un gesto de horror. Sin dudarlo, ella rompió la distancia que los separaba con dos zancadas, se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su rostro entre las manos. Su temperatura había aumentado.

—Kagome… Kagome, escúchame. —El hombre jadeó. La cuenta atrás había tocado a su fin, el anochecer estaba próximo. Podía sentirlo—. No nos queda tiempo, Kagome. Así que…

—¿Qué, qué puedo hacer? ¡Dime! —suplicó.

De la boca de Inuyasha salió… ¿una carcajada? Sí, una risa resignada, irónica.

—Respóndeme una cosa… ¿Crees en el mal? —Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Kagome contuvo la respiración; los iris de Inuyasha se habían oscurecido, eran de un color amarillo opaco, coloreados con pequeñas manchas rojizas—. ¿Crees en los monstruos… Kagome?

Ella fue incapaz de contener un sollozo. Su compañero parecía ido, al borde de la locura.

—¿Crees en ellos? —Espiró profundamente y, sin que Kagome hubiera respondido, añadió: —¿Sabes…? —murmuró—. Todavía queda tiempo. Una hora. O dos… Todavía queda tiempo…

—¿Para qué, Inuyasha? —La chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Notaba el corazón desbocado, el miedo atenazándole el pecho. Sin embargo, sentía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada, a forzar sus respuestas. Su cuerpo, tembloroso y ardiente entre sus brazos, le recordaba que algo marchaba terriblemente mal.

Él, tal y como ya se había hecho costumbre, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

—Por fin vas a comprender, Kagome… Por fin vas a poder comprobar por qué me fui. Por qué decidí alejarme de ti. —Suspiró—. Y, cuando lo hagas, desearás que jamás hubiera regresado.

—Eso no pasará. Te prometo que eso no pasará.

Un gruñido escapó de la boca del hombre. Se convulsionó durante un momento y luego cayó desmadejado contra la pared. Ella le tomó las manos, estrechándolas con energía, queriendo demostrarle que estaba a su lado. Él tardó casi un minuto en reunir la fuerza suficiente para continuar pero, al fin, lo logró.

—Tenemos dos opciones, Kagome. Solo dos. —Pausa—. O me libero, o no. —No la miraba mientras lo decía; había cerrado los ojos y su respiración era trabajosa—. Si consigo liberarme… Si todo sale como lo he planeado… —Sacudió la cabeza, solo un débil movimiento casi imperceptible—. Cuando consiga romper la puerta quiero que esperes unos minutos; luego debes salir corriendo. ¿Comprendes…?

Inuyasha había decidido omitir el hecho de que, quizá, no consiguiera franquear esa entrada. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo explicarle que, en caso de que la puerta resistiera, aquella sala se convertiría en su tumba y él, en su asesino?

—No puedo dejarte aquí, Inuyasha.

Resopló.

—Puedes. Y _debes_. Es la única manera. —Cada vez le costaba más hablar. El dolor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, la fiebre que predecía a la maldición le nublaba los pensamientos—. En esta casa hay demasiada gente, espero poder entretenerme un rato. —Otra vez esa risa sarcástica. En esta ocasión rota, cascada—. Lo suficiente como para que puedas escapar. Y que no pueda alcanzarte.

Kagome tragó saliva.

Lo cierto es que Inuyasha no explicaría el problema, Inuyasha no le diría qué era lo que iba a pasar. Y ella empezaba a imaginar situaciones absurdas, imposibles.

¿Imposibles, realmente? ¿O quizá no?

—¿Cuál… es la segunda opción? —decidió preguntar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inuyasha, ella pudo sentirlo. Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos. Su mirada vidriosa la asustó.

—La segunda opción es la muerte. Y, si eso ocurre, deberemos agradecérselo a esta cadena. —Tironeó del collar de plata que le rodeaba el cuello y no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios al rozar el metal.

Cuando retiró los dedos Kagome descubrió, horrorizada, que estaban cubiertos de ampollas. Reparó, entonces, por primera vez en que también su cuello, allí donde la cadena entraba en contacto con su piel, estaba herido.

—Reza para que me mate antes de que consiga liberarme —susurró antes de que la muchacha pudiera decir nada. Derrotado, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared—. En realidad, solo así estarás completamente a salvo. —Carraspeó—. ¿Sabes, Kagome? Si pudiera, si estuviera en mi mano…—Durante un instante se quedó sin aire—. No puedo elegir morir

Kagome no comprendió sus palabras. Él, al darse cuenta de ello, con un considerable esfuerzo, levantó el brazo en el que, apenas una hora antes, había hundido el clavo. Casi no quedaba rastro de la herida.

La mujer tragó saliva.

—Si pudiera… —continuó Inuyasha—. Yo mismo le hubiera puesto fin a esto. No me asusta morir si con ello puedo protegerte, pero… No puedo, no puedo…

—¡No! No digas eso —gruñó furiosa—. Ni se te ocurra darte por vencido.

Él no respondió. No hizo ningún gesto. Kagome se inclinó sobre él y, asustada, comprobó que se encontraba semiinconsciente.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué te ocurre? —De nuevo sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas—. ¿Inuyasha…?

Él respiraba con dificultad.

—Kag…

El corazón de Kagome dejó de latir un breve instante. _Kag_… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él no la llamaba así?

—¿Qué está pasando, Inuyasha? ¿Qué puedo hacer…? —Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que, por un instante, le impidió hablar—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Él comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable. Se dejó caer hacia delante, su cuerpo no era más que una masa inerte, imposible de controlar. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Enterró la nariz en el cuello de Kagome. Su olor obró un efecto instantáneo sobre él, reconfortándolo.

Y, en ese momento, supo exactamente lo que quería antes de ser arrastrado al infierno.

—Solo… Por última vez, mientras todavía podemos… Solo… abrázame.

**Continuará…**

**Como regalo por vuestros reviews** (el capítulo anterior ha sido el que más ha recibido hasta ahora, y no podéis imaginaros como motiva eso para escribir) **y para agradeceros vuestra paciencia** (ya que tardé muchísimo en subir el capítulo anterior) he decidido sacar tiempo (aún no sé muy bien de dónde) y traeros el próximo capítulo. Está escrito un poco a correr, así que no descarto la posibilidad de corregirlo más adelante. (Me disculpo también porque creí que en este capítulo ya se iba a empezar a poner interesante la cosa, pero me he equivocado otra vez… En el próximo, en el próximo sí que sí).

Como siempre, **millones de gracias por los reviews a: miko kaoru-sama, Akanne Hygurashi, Lulu Bunni, Neri Dark, serena tsukino chiba y Caandy Pink.**

PD: Creo que empiezo a pasarme lo de los drabbles por el forro… Espero que eso no le moleste a nadie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los temblores descontrolados de Inuyasha la despertaron. Reprimió un bostezo y parpadeó confusa; no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada afiebrada de Inuyasha clavada en ella. Eran todo pupila, el color dorado de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo. El único rastro que quedaba de él era un finísimo aro amarillo, manchado de rojo.

Inuyasha la estrechaba con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —Apoyó la palma en su frente. Ardía.

Él suspiró al sentir el frescor de su piel contra la suya. Sin embargo, los temblores se intensificaron. Tiritaba. Abrió la boca para responder pero de sus labios solo escapó un gemido.

Kagome supo instintivamente que había dormido demasiado, que la cuenta atrás había llegado a su fin. Había desaprovechado sus últimos instantes juntos.

—Apárta… te —consiguió susurrar él. Su voz sonaba ronca, inhumana. Ella titubeó un instante pero, finalmente, obedeció. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Tan solo obedecer. Se puso en pie y, tras un último vistazo a su amigo, se apresuró a esconderse tras las cajas apiladas contra la pared de enfrente, tal y como lo habían acordado.

Inuyasha contuvo un suspiro de alivio al verla desaparecer tras las cajas. Justo a tiempo. Sus manos temblaban violentamente, todo su cuerpo se sacudía sin control. Sus articulaciones crujieron, sentía las uñas crecer hasta convertirse en garras, los colmillos afilarse, el suave pelaje del color de la plata cubrir todo su cuerpo…

Y, entonces, no supo nada más. La bestia se apoderó de él por completo y aulló. Aulló a la luna que no podía ver, a la noche que lo esperaba tras la puerta.

El aullido terminó y el olor de Kagome inundó las fosas nasales del lobo. Podía olerla. Cerca, tan cerca… Se lanzó en la dirección de la que provenía el olor y la quemazón en el cuello se hizo insoportable. Se revolvió furioso, mordió la cadena. Dolía.

Aulló de nuevo, furioso, malherido. Tiró una vez, dos, tres. La sangre caliente corría por su pelaje. Gruñó. Tiró una vez más. Y la cadena se rompió.

Aulló por tercera vez. El olor de la sangre lo impregnaba todo, lo mareaba, lo enloquecía.

Kagome contenía el aliento. Horrorizada, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar semioculta tras la pila de cajas. El lobo se acercaba. Las fauces abiertas, la lengua colgando, goteando saliva.

De pronto, sin embargo, el animal se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire. Un nuevo gruñido escapó de su garganta y se volvió, dándole la espalda a Kagome. Toda su atención parecía centrarse ahora en la entrada de la habitación.

Poseído por un ataque de furia el lobo se lanzó contra la puerta, haciéndola temblar. Se revolvió una y otra vez, golpeándose cada vez con más violencia contra ella. Por un instante Kagome no supo qué significaba aquello. Luego comprendió.

_La sangre. Inuyasha me pidió que manchara la puerta con su sangre_.

El olor estaba enloqueciendo al animal. Estaba por todas partes. Venía de aquella puerta. Y detrás de ella había más. Más sangre, más corazones palpitando. Podía olerlo. Podía escucharlo. Podía sentirlo.

Necesitaba matar. Necesitaba hundir las fauces en la carne, desgarrar…

La puerta cedió al vigésimo primer golpe. Con un crujido la madera se astilló y la puerta se salió de sus bisagras, cayó al suelo.

El lobo aulló. La caza comenzaba. Se lanzó fuera de la sala, sus poderosos pasos resonando en el pasillo vacío, las garras tintineando contra la piedra.

Kagome lo observó alejarse. Su corazón latía desbocado. No podía ser cierto…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Miroku. Y Kouga.

Recordó los ojos enloquecidos del animal, su pelaje blanco ensangrentado y los larguísimos colmillos. No podía permitir que…

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó. Y salió corriendo tras la bestia.

_I'm taking a step to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster._

_I've turned into a monster._

_A monster, a monster._

_And it keeps getting stronger._

**Continuará…**

Como siempre, **muchísimas gracias por los reviews**. Y perdón por el retraso. Espero que os guste.


End file.
